


Richie can't keep his mouth shut

by AdriYay



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Richie loves Eddie too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: Richie loves Eddie and he plans to show it.





	1. Stacy's stink eye

So there’s this thing that Richie does since they got together. It’s extremely annoying to Eddie, really. He almost hates going out on dates with Richie because of it. Even walking through the school halls holding his hand becomes an embarrassing nightmare to Eddie when Richie starts talking.

 

“Yo, Stacy, my boyfriend’s cuter!” Richie tells that girl (who’s actually kind of rude) they both see staring lovingly at the guy in front of her and glaring at all the girls who even dare to come close. 

 

“Shut up, Richie.” 

 

“It’s true, Spagueddie, what can I say?” And Richie unlocks their hands to wrap an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. 

 

For some reason, Richie feels the need to tell everyone that they’re dating. He 'brags' about him.  It’s not like Eddie wants to hide it, but he surely doesn’t need to feel the stares they get after Richie makes one of those comments.


	2. Swimming

They’re at the quarry. Mike and Ben are sitting down by the rocks talking about boring history stuff. Seriously, how could they be reading that big ass book when they can be having fun away from learning? Eddie would never know. Bill, Stan and Bev are doing a breathing contest somewhere in the water. (Eddie believes Bev will win)

 

Meanwhile, Eddie is being attacked with water by Richie, who seems to get a kick out of Eddie’s annoyance. So, no matter how many times Eddie tells his boyfriend to stop, the guy keeps splashing around in his general direction as he closes his eyes. This gives Eddie an idea. He goes underwater and opens his eyes, searching for Richie’s body. When he sees it, he swims forward so he’s behind Richie and launches himself to cling to Richie’s back.

 

Richie had stopped splashing and was looking for Eddie when he felt a weight landing on his back, dragging him into the water. He quickly turns around underwater and hugs Eddie, laughing when they come back to the surface and burying his face into Eddie’s wet shoulder for a moment before turning his head to the other guys.

 

“Hey, guys! Guess who’s the luckiest son of a bitch in the world?”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes, still smiling, and says “Certainly not me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like writing more cute moments so get ready


	3. History class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit OC since I haven't read the books and I have no clue how Eddie feels about history but yeah alright I hope you like it

They were in History class, one of the few classes in which Richie is not seated beside Eddie. Instead, Eddie sits beside an enthusiastic Mike, his boyfriend seated on another row behind him. It doesn’t bother Eddie since he spends about 99% of the time being annoyed by Richie’s company, but he's starting to miss the guy.

 

Either way, he’s not really paying attention to the class. He keeps his eyes on the book and occasionally glances at the teacher or at Mike when he decides to participate. He can’t look back at Richie without making it too obvious, and the last thing he wants is for his boyfriend to make another loud comment on how they were together  _ forever and ever. _

 

And time goes by slowly, Eddie not even bothering to look at the clock on the wall nor at the one on his wrist. He knows time will pass even slower if he does, but damn, he wants to know how much longer he has to wait to get out of here.

 

Suddenly, a loud voice pulls him out of his thoughts. “Mr. Tozier, will you answer my question or are you too busy staring at Mr. Kaspbrak to even know what we are talking about?”  _ Oh shit oh no richie please don- _

 

“Miss, my boyfriend’s beautiful face is much more interesting than your class.” 

 

Eddie blushes as Richie winks at him and he quietly groans, hiding his face in his hands, knowing this will probably give more ammo to the people that bother them. In his mind, he also groans because he knows the teacher will give Richie detention and he won’t be able to spend his afternoon being mad at him for embarrassing in class. 

 

_ Damnit, Richie. _


End file.
